


Bad Kendall

by vidaleeleeluv (Vidaleeleeluv)



Category: Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 14:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidaleeleeluv/pseuds/vidaleeleeluv
Summary: Sexually frustrated and neglected by Jo, Kendall devises a scheme to get Carlos in bed.





	Bad Kendall

He hadn't had any in weeks now. Jo was still being pissy about his missing their picnic despite his repeatedly explaining that Gustavo had kept him in the studio. And even before then she'd been a little sparse with the loving. Ever since she'd gotten that role on New Town High. It seemed like all she wanted to do was hang with Camille or rehearse with Jett.

God he hated Jett.

So before he lost his mind (or his nuts to a severe case of blue balls) Kendall had opted out of an afternoon with the guys to (ahem) take care of himself. James was at the studio recording and Logan had the luxury of a girlfriend who wasn't being a bitch (though her sanity could definitely be questioned) so he was out with her. And Carlos? He was preoccupied with some strange mission to do with tracking zombie repellant or something.

Kendall smiled at the thought.

He'd already gotten the lube out and stripped to his boxers. If anyone came home it wouldn't be unusual for him to sleep that way. He'd just throw his t-shirt on before they made it to his bedroom. Now Kendall's hand was in his drawers, teasing himself to attention. He closed his eyes, tried to imagine Jo's fingers strumming him up and down. And fell flat. Just thinking of her reminded him of how diva she'd been lately.

Damnit.

He needed something. There was a bevy of girls to choose from. It was just a fantasy after all. Any one from his girlfriend to a celebrity to the hot reporter he'd met back at that stupid interview last week. He closed his eyes, lied back.

Carlos had been pretty cute in that interview. The studio had dressed him in a pair of black jeans and a particularly snug designer t-shirt. It had accentuated his arms and upperbody shape. Toned pecs couldn't help but to be noticed in such fitting material.

Kendall's cock twitched.

He remembered that there had been a slight chill due to the A/C running. Though it didn’t bother them much (they were from Minnesota) Carlos’s body had reacted, his nipples standing prominent and hard. Given the fit of his shirt, there was no way to hide it. Not that anyone had cared anyway. No one, not even Carlos, had noticed. But Kendall had.

“Mmm.”

Precum oozed out of his slit as he grew in his undies. Finally feeling something, Kendall tossed them off to full nakedness. He stroked himself and continued to remember.

Carlos had sat between he and James with Logan on James's other side. There was only one couch so their thighs had touched the entire time. Their shoulders as well, until Carlos had sat forward to answer a question.

Kendall breathed a low groan.

Even after the interview he could still make out the outline of his friend's dark buttons. He'd found himself fascinated, curious even. How sensitive were those little Latin buds?  
He'd wondered for days, when Carlos stepped out of the bathroom draped in a towel, when they chilled at the pool in their trunks. How would Carlos react to being touched, pinched, licked? How would he respond to being bitten?

 _Oh that's the spot_.

His hand sped up, slick and oily against his rock solid prick. This was the release he needed. He bit down on his lower lip as the pleasure increased with his moves.

_Carlos._

Tan fingers touched him and he moaned. He could see Carlos now, at the pool in those doofy green trunks he'd insisted on when he'd heard that one of the Jennifers’ favorite color was green. They accentuated his assets just fine. Golden skin, water dripping down as he climbed out of the pool. His dark hair sticking to his forehead.

“Yeeeeaaa.”

Kendall was wrapped up in his fantasy, in the midst of a good jerk when he heard the front door burst open. Heavy steps thudded across the threshold and he instantly knew who it was. Thinking quickly, he grabbed a pair of sweats off the floor and tugged them on. Not a second too soon as Carlos shot into their bedroom and ran straight for his bed.

“What's the rush?” Kendall inquired, after throwing a pillow over his throbbing erection.

He needed Carlos to leave so that he could finish.

“It's my green ninja turtle water bottle,” Carlos cried.

“I want to show it to Jennifer so she can like me but I can’t find it!”  
He got down on the floor, bending over to search under his bed. When he did so Kendall caught the tantalizing sight of his ass stretched in his trunks. He had to bite his fist to keep it from resuming his solo activity.

“It's really not a big deal,” he tried to remain calm.

“Just show it to her tomorrow.”

_So I can finish what I need today._

Carlos didn’t budge, save his arms frantically tossing things from under his bed.

“No, Kendall you don’t understand. I have to impress her. If I don’t then she'll never be my girlfriend.”

That little whine of his was not helping Kendall's situation. He discreetly grinded up twice into his pillow to alleviate his need.

“She's not worth the trouble, none of them are.”

He was growing testy, needing to get off.

“Easy for you to say, you have Jo.”

Kendall rolled his eyes at the thought of her.

“Jo hasn't spoken to me in weeks.”

Carlos sat up, still on the floor. He turned to Kendall and sighed hopelessly.

“Yea but tons of girls would kill to take her place. Girls like you Kendall. Everybody likes you.”

Except Gustavo.

“I can't even get a girl to date me.”

He sighed and Kendall instantly wanted to comfort and fuck him at the same time. Carlos was a very attractive guy, girls could see that but it was his childish demeanor that drove them away. What girl wanted a boyfriend who constantly wore a hockey helmet or thought farting in the pool was comedy gold? Who believed in the possibility of a zombie apocalypse?

Kendall thought it was cute.

“Hey, don't be down on yourself,” he encouraged his friend.

“You're amazing Carlos. And if they can't see that then they don't deserve you.”

That earned him a hopeful smile.

“You think so?”

Kendall nodded truthfully.

“Absolutely.”

“Logan says if a girl can't accept me then she's not the right one,” Carlos shared.

Smart on Logan. Carlos crossed his legs Indian-style and continued the conversation. Kendall realized that he was comfortable now. Probably not going anywhere any time soon. Which meant Kendall's cock was about to die.

“I think Jennifer will accept me. She likes my trunks, I can tell.”

He began rambling then in that way that Carlos always did. About girls and the color green and how he would make the perfect boyfriend because he knew how to fight zombies if they should attack. Kendall was watching his chest rise as he spoke, again spotting those nipples that were darker than his own.

His mind conjured up a devilish scheme then.

“You know Carlos, sometimes girls don't date guys because their female intuition says he might be secretly gay.”

Carlos's eyes widened in the same way that a child might if you told them about the boogeyman or the existence of trolls under a bridge.

“Really? You think that's why Jennifer won't go out with me? Because she thinks I'm gay?”

Kendall shrugged. God he was going to Hell for this but he needed it.

“It's possible. You know some guys don't even know they are until it's too late.”

Carlos was rapt on every word.

“You could be gay right now and not even know it.”

When his friend gasped Kendall stifled his smirk.

“There's a test though, to find out if a guy is gay. But I'm sure you don’t need that right?”

Carlos swallowed.

“Yea, I don't need that,” he agreed.

But he was still anxious.

“What's the test? To see if a guy is…you know, without knowing it?”

Kendall watched him.

“Well, they say that if a guy has sensitive nipples then he's gay. Most guys don't know this so they just walk around all gay without any clue.”

Carlos was biting his nails now.

“The test works too. I could try it on you if you want. Just to be sure. I mean, you wouldn't want to start dating Jennifer just to find out you're gay. It might break her heart.”

Carlos shook his head adamantly.

“No I don't want to do that to her,” he squeaked.

Kendall gestured for him to come up on the bed. Nervously Carlos obliged.

“Come here.”

Carlos scooted in.

“Closer.”

He did as instructed, his Latin eyes wide. Kendall hated to scare him this way but hey if he wasn't going leave then he might as well help Kendall out with his condition.

“Kendall?”

“Yea?”

“If I am…you know, you won't tell anybody will you?”

Though neither of them had a problem with it, they knew that some people did.

“My lips are sealed.”

Carlos nodded resolutely and braced himself.

“Okay,” he swallowed hard.

“Let's do it.”

Kendall reached over, trying his best to hide the excitement bubbling in his blood. He'd wanted this for so long, to touch Carlos, to make him squirm. His friend sat still, eyes trusting as he waited. So innocent those eyes were.

 _I'm so going to Hell_.

Kendall used his fingertips to trail down the warm caramel skin of Carlos's pecs. He was aware of a slight twitch in the Latino but attributed it to nerves.

“Relax,” he reassured him.

“I got you.”

That was all Carlos needed. The tension left him instantly and he almost smiled with relief. Almost. Kendall chose that moment to glide his thumbs lightly over both nipples at the same time.

Carlos blinked. Okay. Still going slow, Kendall grazed them again, lingering just a little longer. Then he began to thumb circles. Carlos's breath hitched.

Bingo.

Kendall continued, keeping his eyes open for any sign of reaction. He didn't have to look hard, his friend had always been an easy book to read. He ran his tongue over his lower lip, his breath quickening. The rise of his chest indicated that he was indeed heating up.

Kendall toyed with him a little longer before taking both nipples between his index and thumb and delivering a pinch. That earned a startled gasp from his crush. He gave his friend no time to recover, twisting sensually as the buds grew tight and hard.

Carlos moaned out loud.

His face flooded with embarrassment as he clamped a hand over his own mouth.

“It's okay,” Kendall hoped his voice didn't betray his intense arousal at the outburst.

“It's just us here. You don't have to be ashamed.”

Carlos was starting to squirm.

“K-Kendall?”

“Yea?”

“It feels really…really good.”

The heavy breath on his words was beyond sexy.

“Does it?”

Carlos nodded, biting his lower lip. His hands found the edge of the mattress and clung tightly.

“I…um…” he couldn't complete his thought, ending the sentence with another moan.

Kendall stared, taking every twitch, blink and slash of the tongue over hot Latin lips into his memory bank. It was the perfect picture. As his eyes roamed over him, Kendall found the beginnings of a full tent at the front of Carlos's swim trunks. He watched as it grew until the green material was tight around it.

Carlos noticed him noticing and another blush hit his cheeks. His shyness was adorable.

“Let me,” Kendall offered, dropping one hand from that hot chest to the protrusion at Carlos's groin.

His friend gasped when he groped him. His hips jutted his arousal into the busy hand. Kendall bit his own groan back as he massaged him, feeling him react.  
Carlos was so damn responsive. It was doing Kendall's head in.

“Take them off,” he ordered, his own voice husky.

Carlos's eyes widened nervously but another squeeze rendered him compliant. He pushed his trunks to the floor, revealing his brown package, standing at complete and full attention. Kendall groaned his excitement finally.  
Carlos was staring, eyes round as Kendall shoved the pillow away to reveal his own erection, dampness staining the front of his sweats. Kendall quickly got rid of the pants leaving the two of them totally nude.

“Up here,” he directed, not waiting for Carlos to obey, he pulled his friend up onto his lap so that his ass sat right on top of Kendall's cock.

Carlos was nervous, he could see him trying to process what was happening. This was all new for him, being a total and complete virgin. It was new for Kendall as well, being with a guy but the newness excited him.

Carlos had always excited him.

“K-Kendall—” his friend began uncertainly.

This might be going a little too fast for the newbie. But god, Kendall couldn't stop. Not when he was so close to having him. He silenced any objections by throwing his mouth onto a taut, waiting nipple and letting his tongue loose. Carlos made the strangest yet sexiest whimper. Then he was grinding his bare erection into Kendall's belly. It was on!

As that hot round ass moved on top of him the friction against his already lubed up cock intensified. Kendall groaned loudly, grasping at any part of Carlos that he could get his hands on. Back, shoulders, sides, all of Carlos was sizzling and driving him insane with want. He began to suckle on his wet nipple.

“Huuuuh!”

Carlos snatched Kendall's hand and placed it on his free nipple. Kendall rewarded him with another pinch followed by repeated twisting. The Latino grinded faster. Precum and sweat made Kendall's belly slippery as Carlos's cock railed against it. His Latin friend was panting, making all sorts of moans and gasps. His nails dug into Kendall's back with desperation. That, along with the heat of his ass gliding frantically over Kendall's steel-hardened prick was enough to send the blond over the edge.

Caught up in orgasm, he bit down and Carlos yelped. Kendall’s body stiffened as he spurted hot cum all under his friend's ass. It hit the underside of his balls, his thighs, and everything between them. The wetness seemed to thrill the Latino more and he squeezed against him.

As Kendall rode out his high, Carlos continued to grind. He was getting close, almost at the brink of climax. Wishing to help him along, Kendall reached into the wet heat between them to grip his brown cock and give it a tug.

“Aughhhhh!”

He jerked him furiously until Carlos was arching hard, screaming as he bathed him in his Latin seed. This was how he’d yearned to see him!

Afterward he held him, running calming circles over his sweat slicked back.  
Carlos relaxed into him, sliding down enough to rest his head on his shoulder. They didn't speak for a while.

“Kendall?”

He couldn't believe the contentment he felt at the moment.

“Hm?” he barely murmured.

“Does this mean you're gay too?”

He almost chuckled.

“It means we like what we like, regardless of labels.”

“Oh. Okay.”

He could still feel the stickiness of their cum between them.

“Did you? Like it, I mean?”

Carlos nodded against him.

“Yea. I liked it a lot. I guess that means I'm super gay huh?”

Kendall smiled.

“Meh, I wouldn't go that far.”

After a moment Carlos spoke again.

“What about Jo?”

Kendall didn't want to sully the moment by thinking about her.

“She has Jett and Camille. Don't worry about her.”

Carlos jerked up then to meet him with sympathetic eyes.

“Jett? You're way better than that pompous ass.”

He warmed at the thought of Carlos being offended on his behalf. Even though he was sure he'd learned the word "pompous" from Logan.

“It's okay. I don't think it's going to work out with her anyway. I like somebody else.”

Sympathy turned to curiosity.

“Really? Who?”

“You.”

Carlos blinked, visibly surprised. Again, easy to read.

“Me?” he was so adorable in that moment. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m gay then, huh?”

Kendall scratched the back of his head uneasily. Geez, he should gas up his drawers being such a liar, liar.

“Yea, about that… I kind of made up the whole gay nipple thing.”

Carlos stared.

“I know it wasn’t right but you should see yourself in those trunks. I just couldn’t take it anymore.”

He tried to lighten the confession with a smile. Carlos didn’t smile back.

“You tricked me?”

There was no anger in his tone, just disbelief. A tinge of guilt hit the blond at his friend's question.

“In my defense I was really horny. And I do like you. For a while actually. I just never said anything because, well that _would_ be gay.”

Carlos was still staring. That made Kendall nervous.

“Los?”

He touched his chin with his thumb hoping to coax words out of him.

“You shouldn't lie to your friends, Kendall.”

Well at least it worked.

“I know, and normally I don't I just…”

If he was being honest he couldn't say that he was sorry that it had happened. He'd desperately needed Carlos. But he was sorry that his dishonesty had hurt him.

“Hey, are you mad at me?”

Carlos looked away. That hurt more than a strike to the face.

“I trusted you Kendall.”

Shit, he'd fucked up, bad. Just when he'd gotten him, he was about to lose him.

“Wait, let me make it up to you. Anything you want. I can buy you corn dogs, polish your helmet. You can punch me in the face, whatever you want. Just…just don't be mad at me, okay?”

Carlos wouldn't look at him. Oh god. Kendall was close to panicking.

“Anything?”

He nodded, hoping to fix any schism his stunt had caused between them.

“Anything,” he agreed.

Carlos thought about it, then raised a pinky finger toward him.

“Pinky swear?”

Even when he was mad he was adorable. Kendall quickly locked his pinky with his.

“Pinky swear,” he agreed.

When Carlos finally faced him again a boulder seemed to lift off the tall blond's shoulders. He'd forgiven him.

“Okay.”

That was it. Carlos had moved on. Relieved, Kendall pulled him in close enough that their noses touched.

“I really like you Carlos. And I know I started off wrong but I was hoping that maybe, you and I could explore that. See where this can lead.”

Honesty. He couldn't go wrong with that.

“You mean like you would be my boyfriend?” Carlos asked.

The thought sent flutters through Kendall's chest. That was exactly what he wanted, but he hadn't wanted to scare his friend off.

“Only if you want,” he answered.

Carlos bit his lip thoughtfully. He'd never had a boyfriend or girlfriend before, Kendall knew.

“If that's too fast for you then we can slow it down,” he realized how absurd that sounded as they were literally marinating in each other's cum at the moment, but he didn't want to risk losing him.

“Okay.”

That was it?

“Really?” It was Kendall's turn to be surprised.

Carlos shrugged. “Maybe I like you too.”

The world had never seemed as bright as when he heard those words.

“Yea?”

“Yea.”

Carlos was the one that drew in, their lips touching in a sweet beginner's kiss. When he sat back, his lids were heavy.

“But if I'm going to be your boyfriend, you can't date Jo anymore.”

“Done.”

“And you can't lie to me anymore.”

“Never again.”

“And don't forget you still owe me a favor. ANYTHING I want. You pinky swore.”

Kendall nodded in agreement though something niggled him a bit about the glint in Carlos's eye as he'd said “anything.”

“I'll remember.”

Carlos seemed satisfied with his answer.

“Okay… _boyfriend_. What do we do now?”

Kendall had a few ideas.

“Well, we need to get cleaned up before everybody gets back so I'd say shower. I could assist you if you want.”

The way Carlos's lips curved at the edges sent heatwaves straight up Kendall's spine.

“I think I want.”

As if on cue, his cock twitched against Kendall’s belly.

Oh he definitely wanted.

Moments later the teens were under a warm stream of water, soaping and caressing each other's bodies in earnest. Though he ached to penetrate his new squeeze, Kendall decided to save that for later. When they were alone once more. With more time. He wanted to make their first time unforgettable.

By the time they were finished (and had each cum once more) Logan was arriving home. The two quickly dressed before garnering any attention, and found seats on the sofa.

“Sup Loges,” Kendall waved as Carlos leaned into his shoulder.

Logan glanced up from his phone.

“I swear to god girls are so frustrating! I specifically asked Camille if she wanted me to leave so she and Jo could hang out and she said sure. Now she's mad that I left! Carlos, you are so lucky. Never get a girlfriend!”

He stomped off to his room. A few seconds later he was on the phone trying to appease his girlfriend's anger. Carlos smiled lazily.

“You don't have to worry about that,” he murmured.

“I'm happy with my boyfriend.”

Kendall wrapped an arm around him, kissed his forehead. He was happy with his boyfriend too.

 


End file.
